The reflections of a songstress
by Ninjetti
Summary: Based on PGSM (live action sailor moon). Princess Sailor Moon reflects on the present and the past after having taken over Usagi's body once again.


The melody drifted into the night air. Up on a random roof top in the city, a shower of white light shimmered to reveal the sad songstress. A white crown laced with pearls with a sparkling pink jewel at its center rested on her head. The wind whipped her golden locks and ruffled her navy blue fuku, but it didn't seem to disturb her from her task. Delicate white gloved fingers plucked away at the harp, its strings invisible to the naked eye but to her they were always there. The soft sorrowful melody continued to drift and her head turned away from her instrument, as her fingers stopped their movement, to gaze up at the pale white moon. "Endymion…" her voice had a longing hint to it. Her soft brown eyes became sad with a memory of a long forgotten past emerging in her mind.

_The soft green meadows came into view as the figure of a regal girl in white ran, laughing happily. Her long black hair trailed behind her. The simple freedom of running through the grass was something she treasured. Things as simple as this on Earth weren't as easy to do on the Moon, not without much fuss or restrictions. A caged bird, a delicate flower, a sheltered prize, that was how she had felt on her home planet but here on Earth all those feelings just drifted away in the wind. Turning her head back to see how far she had eluded the person that had been chasing her. A frown graced her face, as her legs came to a slow stop. No one was behind her. 'Where is he, he was just--.' A hand touched her shoulder and she snapped her head back in fright but soon relaxed seeing the amused and handsome face of her Prince. "Got you, Serenity." She smiled, not caring for actually having lost at this foreign game that she had just been learning. Tag, it was called. Still she wondered how he had gotten ahead of her so quickly after just having been behind her earlier. "Endymion…" The young Prince smiled at his beloved, almost reading her mind. "I know a shortcut." He answered proudly. "Shortcut?" her expression became confused at not understanding. Some earth terms were still new to her. Taking her hand in his, the Prince led her through the meadows towards the palace, giving his explanation. Serenity smiled. She had never felt so happy._

The scene faded giving light to another…

_She had never felt so scared. The sheer terror ran down her spine. In the backdrop of darkness, Serenity stood next to her beloved stunned at the scene in front of her. Never would she have thought that this person in front of her very eyes would be the cause of all this chaos. Her beloved palace lay in ruins behind her, but her shocked eyes stayed on the figure. Then suddenly it had become an ambush as someone rushed out of nowhere from the side, wielding a sword. Before the Princess could react, Endymion pushed her aside taking the hit. A cry of pain rang out, and her beloved fell to the ground. She froze but for a second, unable to believe what had just happened, and kneeled at his side holding onto his hand gently. 'No, this can't be. This just can't be!' Tears started to swell up in her eyes staring at the lifeless body that was once her Prince. It wasn't supposed to be this way. 'Please….This just can't be real!' Grief overwhelmed her broken heart, "Endymion!" A white light began to glow from her chest. Her hand never clinging his, as a feeling of hopelessness and despair wash over her. Lying down next to her beloved, her eyes close as she recites a silent prayer. 'Endymion…no matter how many lifetimes there are for us, I will be with you again.' The white light continues to grow engulfing the ill fated lovers, the ruins, soon the Moon and the Earth were bathed in the glow._

Turning her gaze away from her former home planet, she stared at the buildings filled with light, off in the distance. Times had changed yet again but their fate had not. "Just as I thought, even being reborn again and again, we can never be together." Raising her harp onto her shoulder, she glanced at it sadly and beginning to play the sad tune. The soft melody drifted into the night air for a second time, as she silently prayed.


End file.
